Musicismylife2012's Wee Sing Together
by Musicismylife2012
Summary: Josie gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Minnie Mouse (dressed up as a ballerina) and Yogi Bear, magically come to life and take her, in addition to her brother Austin, and their dog Pluto to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party with their friends. They sing and dance and learn how to conquer their fears when a storm
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The More wee Sing Together. .**

We began our story in a peaceful neighborhood, in the beginning of night. We then see a shooting star fly by a lighten house as words appeared in front o fit. .

 ** _Musicismylife2012 and Butterscotch89 Presents. ._**

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _together, together,_

 ** _Our Version of Wee Sing Together. ._**

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _the happier we'll be._

As we go in for a close shot of the house we could hear children laughing and playing.

"Look at this." A little girl's voice could be heard. This little girl name was Josie Kangaroo, she was a pretty girl with long twin braid yellow sunshine blonde hair with clear peach cream skin and dark brown eyes as she wore a long pink and white striped nightgown with a design of a little dog that had the words 'I need my beauty sleep', she was reading to her brother. .

"Wow, that's neat!" A boys voice could be heard next. This little boy's name was Austin Kangaroo. He was a cute boy with shaggy dark purple hair with clear peach cream skin and dark brown eyes like his sister. He wore a dark black shirt with the design of the despicable me of gru and the minions while he had yellow pajama pants with designs of minions.

They were having fun their they head their father, Red Kangaroo come in with a knock, he had short shaggy dark grey hair with cream pale skin and dark brown eyes as he was still in his work clothing as he stood by the door but he want his kids to go sleep cause it was late.

"Okay, you lot. It's time for bed." He said with an Australian accent as Josie and Austin both whined at their father.

"Dad!" Josie whined she and Austin wanted to stay up a little longer.

"No arguments please," Their mother, Faloo said with a hint of an Australian accent as well, she was a pretty woman with long dark grey hair that was braided back with lovely cream pale skin and dark brown eyes. She was in her day clothes as she stood beside her husband with a smile toward her children.

"Sees to me that one lucky sheila will have a big day." Red said with a smile as Austin was being led to his room as Josie smiled at her father and mother with her book.

"Could we go to the park?" She asked as Austin smiled as he saw his dog Pluto, he then lead Pluto on the side of his bed as he petted him.

"Yeah! And Pluto too?" He yelled as Red and Faloo chuckled at each other.

"It will be really fun!" Josie yelled from her room as her parents smiled at her.

"Goodnight Austin." Red and Faloo said by his doors as Austin got comfortable in his bed as he smiled at his parents.

"Goodnight!" He yelled before he snuggled close to his pillows. Red and Faloo then walked to Josie's room to see her putting up her book.

Josie smiled at her parents, "Goodnight Dad and Mom." She said as her parents smiled at her.

"Goodnight Josie." They both said before they close her door as Josie snuggled close to her bed and yawned before she peacefully fell asleep.

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _together, together,_

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _the happier we'll be._

We began to go to Austin's room where he was sleeping with Pluto on the floor by his bed as we see his room was a bit messy with toys on the floor as he snuggled close to his pillow.

 _For your friends are my_

 _friends, and my friends are_

 _your friends,_

We then return back to Josie's room where we see toys neatly placed in her dresser drawer we see a little stuffed Minnie mouse dressed in a pink ballerina suit as we move along we then see a stuffed Yogi bear with his green hat and tie. .

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _the happier we'll be._

We then see Josie and Austin sleeping perfectly fine. .

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _together, together,_

 _The more Wee Sing together,_

 _the happier we'll be._

Suddenly the stuffed Minnie mouse ballerina began to glow magical before suddenly she grew into a person size mouse with a cheerily smile as she tested her finger before she jumped off the dress drawer she was on with a smile.

She dusted her dress before she did a little twirl jump and gasped in shock when she saw the door being opened but it was only Pluto.

"Pluto, shhh! It's Minnie. We planning a birthday surprise for Josie okay." She whispered before she stood up with a smile as she began to sing softly to not awake Josie.

 **"Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you."** She sang softly as she pointed to Josie's sleeping form. .

 **"Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you."** She then did a small light tapping dance before she pointed to the readers with a smile.

"Oh dear! Better wake up Yogi bear. He likes birthday parties too." Minnie said with a smile unaware that Pluto had gone back to Austin's room and started to pull on his covers to wake him up as Austin yawned before he looked to see Pluto.

"Pluto? What's wrong?" He asked tiredly before he followed his dog to his sister's room tiredly.

 **"Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you."** Minnie sang as he pointed to the stuff yogi bear as he slowly grew into a person size bear as he yawned and rubbed his eyes with a smile.

 **"Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you."** Minnie sang to Yogi who blushed and looked down.

"Oh geez." He said before he started to sing with her too.

 ** _"I love you in the morning and in the afternoon. ."_ **They both sang softly as Austin walked in to see too of his sister's toys had come alive while Minnie and Yogi didn't notice him there in the begin.

 _ **"I love you in the evening and underneath the moon. ."**_

 _"Oh, skidamarink adink adink. ."_ Minnie sang.

 **"skidamarink adoo. ." **Yogi sang.

 _ **"I love you. . "** _They both sang before Yogi accidental bumped in to Austin, as he fell back but caught his footing as he looked at Yogi who smiled bashfully at him.

"OH, sorry there Austin. . " Yogi said as Austin smiled at him.

"That's okay Yogi bear. . Bear!?" Austin said with wide eyes as Minnie giggled as she curtsy to Austin.

"And Minnie Mouse too." Yogi began to see that Austin was a bit wearily as he smiled at him.

"Don't be afraid." Yogi whispered as Minnie nodded with him.

"We planning a birthday party for Josie. ."

"A birthday party?" Austin said as Yogi and Minnie nodded as he sigh but with a happy smile, "That's what this is about?! Well why didn't you say so!"

 ** _"Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you,"_** Austin began to sing as he did a few hip twirls before he jumped back and pointed toward Yogi and Minnie.

"I love you," Yogi and Minnie sang.

 _ **"Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you, I love you. I love you in the morning and in the afternoon, I love you in the evening and underneath the moon, Oh, Skidamarink adink adink, skidamarink adoo, I love you."**_ Minnie, Yogi and Austin began to sing as it awoke Josie as her eyes widen a bit before she smiled at her brother and favorite toys.

"Happy birthday!" Austin said with a smile.

 _ **"We love you. Skidamarink!"**_

They all cheered before Yogi sat on the floor by Josie's bed as Minnie went to the other side with a smile while Austin got on his sisters bed with Pluto joining them.

"Why thank you everyone. . Um. . Austin can I talk to you for a quick second. . " Josie said a little creep out as Austin smiled at his sister.

"Sure." He said a she went closer to talk to his sister

"Um. . This kinda private. ." Josie hinted to the stuff animals as Minnie and Yogi both said oh, before they got up and walked away a few feet so Josie could speak to her brother.

"Austin . It's the middle of the night! Why is there giant stuffed animals dancing around in my room?! Austin!" She said as Austin suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face before shrugged his shoulders.

"I would asked them." He said as Josie sigh before looked at Minnie and Yogi

"Well you two?" She asked as Yogi smiled bashfully at her.

"Well, Josie, you taken us to your other birthday parties. ." Yogi started as Minnie smiled.

"So we figure that it was time that we took you to a party." Minnie finished as Yogi nodded and agreed with her.

Josie suddenly got a thoughtful look, "Well, um. ."

"Well what?" Yogi asked as Minnie giggled.

"We all know that you like to sing and have fun." She said.

"You like to share you own birthday magic with everyone. ." Yogi added as Josie nodded with a smile as Austin smiled back.

"Great lets go!" He said as Josie got back her thoughtful look on her face.

"Wait! Now that I'm about to cerebrate my birthday. . Maybe I'm getting too old to be playing with stuffed animals. . " Josie confessed as Minnie gasped before she placed her hands on her hips as Yogi placed his hand on his mouth.

"Uh-oh! Now you done it." He said as he tried to calm down Minnie who was pouting and glaring at him.

"Too old! Well I never! She wasn't too old when she tied up this knot in my tail last week!" Minnie said with a snappy voice as she pointed to her knot up tail while Josie gasped as she got out of her bed.

"I'm sorry." She said as she tried to un-knot Minnie's tail while Minnie crossed her arms on her chest and looked away with a hmph. Austin scoffed as Josie glared at her brother.

"I am sorry!" She said.

"Well gee, Josie, you never too old to play with stuffed animals. . " Yogi said sadly as Josie pouted as she looked at her two favorite stuffed animals.

"I'm sorry. . " she said as Minnie smiled before she hugged Josie while Austin hugged Yogi bear.

"You see Josie, toys like us like to party too." Yogi said.

"Because toys like us, are alike like you." Minnie added with a smile. .

"We all have heads and shoulders, and knees and toes. ." Yogi laughed as Minnie giggled.

"As well as eyes and ears and a mouths and a nose." She giggled. Josie and Austin jumped on Josie's bed as they could feel a song was coming upon them.

"Head and Shoulders, Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, Head and shoulders, knees, and toes, knees and toes, Eyes and ears and mouth and nose, Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes. ." Minnie and Yogi sang and pointed to their body parts when the song came to it.

"You get?" Yogi asked.

"I got it!" Josie said with a smile. .

"Then join us." Minnie giggled.

"Me too!" Austin said with a jump as he jumped out of the bed with Josie.

 _ **"Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, Head and shoulders, knees and toes. knees and toes, Eyes and ears and mouth and nose, Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes."**_ They all sang as Yogi then chuckled.

"Well, are you getting warmed up for the party?" He asked with a smile as Josie and Austin all cheered with happiness.

"Good, then let's sing it again. But this time let's sing it real fast." Minnie challenged with a giggle.

 _ **"Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, Eyes and ears and mouth and nose, Head and shoulders, we have heads and shoulders, They have heads and shoulders, we all have heads and shoulders, Knees and toes, knees and toes." **_They all sang before they all laughed. .

"Well, I think I'm all warmed up for the party." Yogi chuckled while Josie was helping Minnie up before she gasped in shock.

"The party!" She then ran to he dresser drawer as Minnie was surprise that she ran all the way over there so fast.

"Say, what's the rush?" She asked as Josie looked up with a smile.

"You don't expect us to go to a party in our pajamas do you?" Josie laughed as she began to search for some good clothing.

"I'm going to go to my closet to get some clothes. ." Austin said before he ran to his room as Josie's eyes widen with shock and realization. .

"Austin's Closet!" She said before she, Yogi and Minnie all cringed when they heard a loud crash of stuff falling down. Austin never cleans his closet! Never!

"Uh no. . " Josie said as she looked at Minnie and sighed, "Oh well." She added as Yogi chuckled.

"We certainly are not experts. ." Yogi started as some magic flew around Josie without her knowing. .

"But what you are wearing is just fine." Minnie finished as Josie looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh sure-" She gasped when she saw that her nightgown had transformed into a beautiful red party dress with white stockings and dark red tapping shoes while her hair had ribbons at the end.

Austin came running back with green overalls with a black shirt and black high tops sneakers as he smiled at his sister who was amazed as well. Minnie and Yogi chuckled.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked as Josie and Austin both nodded with smiles.

"We are now!" He said as Yogi nodded.

"Well, take my hand." He said as they stood in a circle holding each others hands.

"Around, around around we swing and where we stopped is where we'll sing!" Minnie and Yogi said as they twirled around holding on to Austin's and Josie's hands while Pluto was sitting beside them as magic began to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Finger Band has come to town**

They twirled till they stop as Austin and Josie were a little dizzy, Minnie and Yogi chuckled and giggled as they let go of the kids hands.

"Well, that didn't take long." Minnie giggled as Josie shook her head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Take long?" She asked as Austin stopped seeing the world going around when they noticed they were in a beautiful magical landscape where there were trees and rose brushes everywhere as they gasped at the beauty of it. .

"Well here it is. What do you think?" Yogi said as Austin looked at him.

"Cool!" He said as Josie wondered.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The sign's up there, silly." Minnie giggled as she pointed to a huge sign that said. .

"Wee sing Park? Oh it's wonderful!" Josie said happily as Minnie smiled and giggled as she bent down to Josie's height.

"Well, you want to go to the park on your birthday." Minnie stated as Yogi agreed with her.

Josie smiled before she saw another sign as she pointed, "It's says enter with a song. . What song?" She asked as Yogi and Minnie smiled.

"Why, the music song." They both said as Josie and Austin got confused.

"What music?" She asked.

"This music!" Yogi said as he pointed but it was nothing but silence as Austin and Josie looked at each other before looked at Minnie and Yogi with confusion in their faces.

"I don't hear any music." They both said as Yogi got a thoughtful look as Minnie looked worried as she lean in to whisper in Yogi's ear.

"Yogi bear, where's the music?" She asked as Yogi got a little annoyed with her.

"Well, didn't you make the arrangements Minnie?" He hinted at her as she gasped in shock and anger.

"Me?! Why I never!" She said as she glared at Yogi.

"No music?" Josie and Austin said together sadly as Yogi tried to think of something as Minnie calmed the sad children.

"Now, now now, Of course there will be music, RIGHT!" Minnie said as she poked Yogi who nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. I'll go and get us some music. You wait right here." He said. He then began to walk a few feet away from the kids and Minnie as he began to search for some music.

"Oh Music!" He yelled as he stopped but nothing called back, "Well, that work. . .Oh here's a tree maybe there music here." He muttered to himself as he knocked on the tree, "Music?" He yelled to the tree.

Josie then whispered to Austin, "He's knocking on trees?!"

"Weird." He whispered back.

"Oh don't worry, Yogi bear knows what he's doing." Minnie said sticking up for Yogi.

Yogi then walked up to another tree that had hole in it as he knocked on it, "Music?" He said as the pachirisu that lived there didn't appreciate him knocking on his home so he threw an acorn down at Yogi's head.

"Ow, oh, Sorry Mr. Pachirisu." Yogi said as Josie and Austin were laughing as Minnie sigh as she looked at the kids with a smile.

"Well, he's trying at least." She said with a sigh as Josie and Austin were still laughing.

"Oh music!" Yogi yelled before he came up to another tree that looked about right, "Hmm, this looks promising." He said as he knocked on the tree as magic and music could be seen and heard but then it stopped

"Hm, better try again. "He said as he knocked on the tree again as a song that sound like a marching band could be heard, "Now that's more like it." He said with a smile.

"Hey! Lookie here!" He yelled to Minnie and the kids who looked up.

"He's found it." Minnie said happily as Josie and Austin looked at her .

"Where?" They both asked.

"Over there." Minnie said as she pointed to Yogi who was running toward them. They suddenly gasped in happiness at seeing a marching band coming from behind the tree with the Drum major a head of them.

The drum major was a tall man with shaggy grey hair and pale cream skin with dark brown eyes as he wore a grey marching band suit with black pants and boots. His name was Bugs bunny as he walked up to the kids, Minnie and Yogi with a smile.

"Well it's about time." Minnie said with a smile as Bugs smiled at her bashful.

"Sorry we weren't here to greet you here madam. . ." He then looked at Yogi, "We were just finishing our morning breakfast." He said as he took out a bitten carrot and chewed it away with a smile.

"Looks pretty good too." Yogi said as Bugs nodded before swallowed and looked at the kids and Minnie and Yogi.

"We extend our official welcome to wee sing park. Are you prepare to enter?" He asked as Josie and Austin smiled and nodded.

"Are we ever!" They both said happily.

"But we must enter with a song." Minnie stated as Bugs looked at her weirdly.

"A song?"

"We were thinking that perhaps you could play us a song." Minnie said as Bugs suddenly got a thoughtful look.

"ah ha! By George we could! We know just the one too!" Bugs said as everyone cheered.

"All right!" Austin said as he jumped in the air as Bugs smiled at the young boy.

"All right, all of you, come along and play along." Bugs said.

"But we don't have any instruments." Josie and Austin said as Bugs smirked at them.

"But you have imaginations don't you." He stated.

"Yeah, sure we do." Austin said. .

"Then place you fingers like this." Bugs said as he placed his fingers on his mouth and pretend he had a trumpet. Austin did the same as he smiled when he heard a trumpet sound coming from his pretend instrument.

"Excellent! And you. ." Bugs said as he pointed to Josie and pretend he had a flute as Josie did the same with a smile.

"Wonderful, I official welcome all of you to the Wee Sing Finger Band." Bugs said as he blew his whistle and the band began to play their song.

 _"The Finger Band has come to town, Come to town, come to town, The Finger Band has come to town, So early in the morning. The Finger Band can play the flute, Play the flute, play the flute, The Finger Band can play the flute, So early in the morning."_ Josie and Austin sang as Josie blew on he pretend flute.

 _"The Finger Band can play the trombone, Play the trombone, play the trombone, The Finger Band can play the trombone, So early in the morning."_ Austin and Josie sang as Austin blew on his pretend trombone.

 **"The Finger Band can play the drums, Play the drums, play the drums, The Finger Band can play the drums, So early in the morning."** Yogi sang as he pretend to play the drums

 _ **"The Finger Band can play the bells, Play the bells, play the bells, The Finger Band can play the bells, So early in the morning."**_ Minnie sang as she pretend to play some bells as the song ended. . .

"Happy Birthday Miss." Bugs said to Josie with a smile.

"Oh thank you." Josie thanked.

"And remember, keep practicing!" Bugs laughed as he marched off with his band as Josie played her flute, Austin played his trombone, Minnie played the bells and Yogi played the drums.

They all laughed before Austin said, "Forward march!" They marched to where there was a large table bench as Austin smiled happily at seeing Pluto was on the table.

"Pluto!" He said as he ran to his dog as Josie smiled.

"It's a picnic table." She said.

"Good boy Pluto" Austin said with a smile.

"Actually Josie, it's your birthday table." Yogi said as magic beam and the picnic table had birthday hats and balloons and birthday cups and plates as it had ribbons at the ends.. .

"There, that's more like it." Yogi said as he was holding on to some balloons.

"It's so nice! Thank you it's so wonderful Thank you!" Josie said as she hugged Minnie and Yogi.

"Oh, you think she likes it?" Yogi asked as Minnie giggled as Austin walked up to his sister with a party blower and blew it on her face as she giggled.

"Oh look over there!" He pointed to a group of kids that were their friends.

 _"Walking, Walking Walking, walking, walking, walking, Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, Running, running, running, running, running, running, Now let's stop, now let's stop. ."_ They sang as they were all holding presents.

"Well, now that your friends are here we can start the party." Minnie said with a smile.

 _"Walking, Walking Walking, walking, walking, walking, Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, Running, running, running, running, running, running, Now let's stop, now let's stop. ."_

"Happy Birthday Josie!" They all said as Josie and Austin smiled.

"Come over here you guys!" He said as he waved his arm toward them. Yogi smiled as he was dancing but with all his moving he let go of the balloons and he smiled bashfully at Josie who giggled.

 _"Walking, Walking Walking, walking, walking, walking, Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, Running, running, running, running, running, running, Now let's stop, now let's stop. ."_ They all sang as they did what they sang.

"Oh my goodness, what a nice looking group this is." Yogi said with a smile.

Suddenly two boys known as Tommy and Timmy Tibble, both had shaggy brown hair with dark brown eyes and dark cream skin as they wore a long jacket and shorts with long socks and sneakers, Tommy was wearing a red scarf while Timmy was wearing a blue scarf. They were holding on each side a huge present that was heavy.

"Can we give Josie our present know? Its so heavy!" They both said as everyone laughed.

"Why certainly. .Let say that Josie sit at the head of the table and you could all give her your presents." Minnie said with a smile. They all sat at the table as another song began to play. .

 **Rickety, tickety, look at me.**

 **How many presents do you see?**

 **One!**

She sang as she started to dance on table before turn to Tommy and Timmy.

"Thank you Tommy and Timmy." she said as she picked up the huge present and placed it at the end where she sat

 **Rickety, tickety, Iook at me.**

 **How many presents do you see?**

 **Two!**

"Thank you Tyrone. " She said as she picked up another present from a another boy, with shaggy orange hair with dark cream skin and light brown eyes as he wore an orange and blue striped sweater with orange pants and shoes.

 **Rickety, tickety, look at me.**

 **How many presents do you see?**

 **Three!**

"Thank you Tasha." Josie said as she picked up the present from a girl with sunshine blond hair that was pull in pig tails with light cream skin and dark brown eyes as she wore a light orange party dress with designs of flowers with stockings and red tapping shoes.

 **Rickety, tickety, look at me.**

 **How many presents do you see?**

 **Four!**

"Thank you Uniqua." Josie said as she sicked up another present from another girl with pink curly hair with light cream skin and dark brown eyes as she wore a pink party dress with light pink stocking and tapping shoes.

"Here you go Josie," another boy said as he hand her a present, he had dark blue hair with a spinner hat as he had light cream skin with dark brown eyes as he wore a blue overalls with a yellow shirt with blue and yellow shoes.

"Thank you Pablo." She said as she took the present with a smile.

 **Rickety, tickety, look at me.**

 **How many presents do you see?**

 **Five, five, one, two, three, four,**

 **five!**

They all giggled and laughed as the song ended.

"Five nice presents from your friends." Minnie said with a smile as Austin frowned.

"IT should have been six, you got one from the twins." He said as the kids gasped in shock.

"Austin! That's so rude! Sorry Tommy and Timmy." Josie said on behalf of her brother's rude comment.

"That's okay. Our present is big enough for both of us." The twins said together as they smirked at Austin who rolled his eyes but smiled at his sister.

"Well I'm going to open your present first." Josie said as Minnie smiled.

"Well go for you." She said.

"I wonder what it its?" Josie wondered as Minnie suddenly remembered.

"But before you open it. We better warn you." Minnie said as Josie was confused.

"Warn me?"

"Um, . .yes Opening a present in Wee Sing Park can be a little tricky. ." Yogi added as Austin was confused.

"Tricky?" He asked.

Josie opened the present anyway as she smiled and gasped, "It's a hare! A little Hare!" She said happily as Minnie and Yogi both said oh -uh. Josie then turn to look at Minnie and Yogi with her hands on her hips.

"All right you two what so tricky about a little stuffed hare." She asked unaware that magic had began to swirl around the stuffed hare.. .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Little Max Hare had a fly upon his ear,

"Josie!" Austin said a little scared as Josie turn and gasped at seeing that the stuffed hare had transformed into a person size hare with a white sweater with a red line at the middle of his sleeves and shirt.

"Hey thanks sister! For getting me out that box." He said as he kicked the box to the floor with a smirk, "It was cramping my style." The hare added with a smile toward the kids.

"Who are you?" Minnie demanded/asked.

"Hare's the name. Max Hare. So what's happen?" Max asked as Yogi placed a hand on Josie shoulder with a smile.

"Well, it's Josie's birthday party." Yogi said.

"Oh yeah? Well congrats kiddo." Max said as he shook her hand.

"Well thanks. ." Josie said.

"And it's a musical birthday with everyone singing song so-" Minnie started but was cut off by Max.

"Relax. I got a song. A song customize made for a couple of smart kids like you. About something that really bugs me!" He said as he heard the music began to play.

 _Little Max Hare had a fly_

 _upon his ear,_

 _Little Max Hare had a fly_

 _upon his ear,_

 _Little Max Hare had a fly_

 _upon his ear,_

 _And he flicked it 'til it flew away_

"Got the idea." Max said.

"We got it!" The kids cheered.

"Then let us continue!" Max said as he danced upon the table.

 **Little Max Hare had a fly**

 **upon his ear,**

 **Little Max Hare had a fly**

 **upon his ear,**

 **Little Max Hare had a fly**

 **upon his ear,**

 **And he flicked it 'til it flew away**

"Yay!" They all cheered as Max jumped from the table to the floor.

"Not bad. Not bad. But I think we have too many words in there. Lets do again. But this time let's leave out the word hare okay?" Max asked as the kids nodded.

"Okay!"

 **Little Max had a fly**

 **upon his ear,**

 **Little Max had a fly**

 **upon his ear,**

 **Little Max had a fly**

 **upon his ear,**

 **And he flicked it 'til it flew away**

"Good. Now next time let's do it a little bit faster. And we leave out the words hare and fly! Everyone!" He yelled as the music got louder.

 **Little Max had a**

 **upon his ear,**

 **Little Max had a**

 **upon his ear,**

 **Little Max had a**

 **upon his ear,**

 **And he flicked it 'til it flew away**

"Terrific! Now for the last verse, lets leave out hare, fly and ear! Go!" Max said as he jumped back on the table and did a little dance.

 **Little Max had a**

 **upon his**

 **Little Max had a**

 **upon his**

 **Little Max had a**

 **upon his**

 **And he flicked it 'til it flew away**

Max jumped off the table with a smirk, "Thank you, thank you. Oh no not a fly! Not the ears!" Max yelled annoyed as a fly began to fly around his ears. He then began run away with fly chasing him.

"Just flicked it 'til if flies away Max!" Yogi shouted then laughed with the kids. .

"Hey, my first present just ran away!" Josie said as he pointed to Max running away.

"Well then you better open another." Minnie said as Josie nodded before she went to her present and opened Tasha's present, all the kids were wondering what it would be.

"Oh, Tasha, it's lovely." Josie said as she pulled out a little red smiling teapot, "Thank you, it's the prettiest sugar bowl I ever seen."

"Sugar bowl hmph! Watch this!" A voice said as magic began to swirl around the teapot as it began to grow. .

"Oh no, not again. . " Josie said as she saw the sugar bowl had grown to the human size sugar bowl.

"Who call me a sugar bowl?" It asked as Josie gulped.

"I-I did. ." She said as she raised her hand a little.

"Hmph! Look again. I'm no sugar bowl." It said as Austin shot up from his seat with a smile.

"A Cookie jar!" the kids laughed as the teapot got a little annoyed.

"You not even close! Listen!" It said as the music began to play.

 _I'm a little teapot, short and stout,_

 _Here is my handle, here is my_

 _spout,_

 _When I get all steamed up, then I_

 _shout,_

 _"Tip me over and pour me out."_

As the teapot stop it spill some tea, "Oops sorry about that. " it said. While it sang, Minnie was passing out cups for tea.

"Now I understand." Josie said with a smile as she stood up with Tasha and Tyrone. .

 _ **I'm a little teapot, short and stout,**_

 _ **Here is my handle, here is my**_

 _ **spout,**_

 _ **When I get all steamed up, then I**_

 _ **shout,**_

 _ **"Tip me over and pour me out."**_

"Fill up everybody." The teapot said as Josie got up and poked the teapot.

"Miss Teapot?" She asked as the teapot looked at her with a smirk.

"Hey, I know you, are you a sugar bowl?" She asked as Josie smiled sadly as the kids giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you. May we please be friends." She asked as the teapot smiled.

"Why sure, put it there." The teapot then use her spout that dripped some tea that almost got Josie's dress dirty, "Oops better shake this one." she laughed as she handed out her handle.

"And a happy birthday. . " She said before she shrunk down to her original size as the kids were amazed.

"Things come and go in the strangest way . ." Josie said as most of the kids agreed.

"Josie, will you open my present next?" Tyrone asked as Josie looked at him with a wearily look.

"It won't dance or run will it?" She asked as Tyrone got a thoughtful look.

"I don't think so. . " He said as Josie nodded while Yogi got her his present.

"What a pretty package." She said as she got the present before she started to open it as she gasped.

"It's an Alphabet book. Does everyone know their A-B-C's? " She asked as all the kids nodded.

"Let sing it then." Josie said as the kids all got excited.

 **A-B-C-D-E-F-G,**

 **H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P,**

 **Q-R-S, T-U-V,**

 **W-X, Y and Z,**

 **Now I know my A-B-Cs,**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **of me.**

"Way a go everyone." Josie said.

"Well that okay if you want to do it the easy way." Tommy said as he jumped down from the table.

"but how many of you can do it backwards." Timmy added with his brother as he jumped beside him.

"And you can?" Josie challenged.

"Sure we'll prove it." Timmy and Tommy both said.

 _Z-Y-X-W-V and U,_

 _T and S and R and Q,_

 _P-O-N-M-L-K-J,_

 _I-H-G-F-E-D-C-B-A,_

 _A little practice, you won't_

 _go wrong,_

 _And you can sing this_

 _backwards song._

The kids all cheered for Timmy and Tommy could do it!

After that they all went back to the table so Josie could open her other presents, she went to open Pablo's present next.

"What is it? Let's see. ." She asked, she opened the present to see it was a dog collar as she smiled at Pablo.

"Oh it's pretty, how does it look on me?" She asked playfully as the kids laugh.

"It's not for you, it's for Pluto." Pablo laughed as Josie smiled at him.

"Oh thank you Pablo, I give this to Pluto right now. Pluto!" She yelled only Pluto didn't come running like he usually did.

"Pluto?!" She yelled again as the kids looked up as well to look for Pluto.

"Where is he? PLUTO!" Austin yelled as they heard barking they turn to see him chasing Max who was running away from him and the fly.

"There he is!" Pablo said as he pointed.

"He's chasing Max!" Austin said as Max was trying to lose Pluto and the fly by running around.

"Pluto!" Austin yelled again as Pluto came running toward him as the kdis smiled and all petted him.

"Pluto, you bad boy." Josie said with a smile as she placed the collar around his neck as Austin laughed.

"Stop bugging that hare." He said.

"He's bugged enough already. "Josie added as she petted her dog.

Music began to play as the kids all circle around Pluto as Minnie started to sing. .

 _ **There was a boy who had a dog**_

 _ **And Pluto was his name-o,**_

 _ **P-L-U-T-O**_

 _ **P-L-U-T-O**_

 _ **P-L-U-T-O**_

 _ **And Pluto was his name-o**_

"Everyone , lets leave out the word 'P' this time" Minnie giggled.

 **There was a boy who had a dog**

 **And Pluto was his name-o,**

 **(clap)-L-U-T-O**

 **(clap)-L-U-T-O,**

 **(clap)-L-U-T-O,**

 **And Pluto was his name-o**

 **There was a boy who had a dog**

 **And Pluto was his name-o,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-U-T-O,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-U-T-O,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-U-T-O,**

 **And Pluto was his name-o**

 **There was a boy who had a dog**

 **And Pluto was his name-o,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-T-O,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-T-O,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-T-O,**

 **And Pluto was his name-o**

 **There was a boy who had a dog**

 **And Pluto was his name-o,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O,**

 **And Pluto was his name-o**

 **There was a boy who had a dog**

 **And Pluto was his name-o,**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap),**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap),**

 **(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap),**

 **And Pluto was his name-o**

Yogi laughed, "Oh that was great, how about the rest of you? Do you have any pets at him that you want to sing about?" He asked as Uniqua raised her hand.

"I have a pup named Daisy." She said.

"Well, tell us about her." Minnie said with a smile.

 _There was a girl who had a pup_

 _And Daisy was her name-o,_

 _D-A-I-S-Y,_

 _D-A-I-S-Y,_

 _D-A-I-S-Y,_

 _And Daisy was her name-o_

"I have a kitty named fluffy!" Tasha said as Minnie smiled.

"Okay!"

She then danced on the table before she sang.

 _There was a girl who had a kitty_

 _And fluffy was her name-o,_

 _F-L-U-F-F-Y,_

 _F-L-U-F-F-Y,_

 _F-L-U-F-F-Y,_

 _And Fluffy was her name-o_

"Us! Us!" Tommy and Timmy said as they stood up from the table.

"Alright boys." Minnie said.

Tommy and Timmy then did a backwards crab walk on the they sang.

 _There were some twins who had a snake_

 _And his name was Slinky,_

 _S-L-I-N-K-Y,_

 _S-L-I-N-K-Y..._

 _And Slinky was his name-o._

They pulled out a fake snake as the kids all screams in terror as they ran to Minnie and Yogi but after seeing that the snake was fake they all came out and started to laugh with the twins.

"Alright, alright. Everyone there is still one more present to open. Uniqua. ." Minnie said as Uniqua smiled as she brought her present.

"Happy Birthday Josie." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Uniqua. . ." She opened her present and gasped at seeing a pretty red bracelet with some jewels on it, "What a pretty bracelet, it just goes with my best party dress! Thank yo Uniqua!" Josie said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness, you all look so nice and dress up today. . How about a fashion show?" Yogi said as the kids cheered.

"What a great idea! Josie you go first. ." Minnie said. .

"Okay. . Here goes. ." Josie said as she stood and dusted off her dress as the music started to play. .

 _Josie's wearing a red dress,_

 _Red dress, red dress,_

 _Josie's wearing a red dress,_

 _All day long._

Josie began to dance before she stopped and turn to Uniqua.

"Hey, Uniqua! How about showing off those pretty shoes?" She said as Uniqua bashfully came next to her and shoe off her pink tapping shoes.

"Well alright. ." She said.

 _Uniqua's wearing pink shoes,_  
 _Pink shoes, pink shoes,_

 _Uniqua's wearing pink shoes,_

 _All day long._

"You go Minnie." Uniqua and Josie said as Minnie smiled happily as the kids cheered for her. .

 _Minnie's wearing a purple bow,_

 _Purple bow, purple bow,_

 _Minnie's wearing a purple bow,_

 _All day long._

Minnie did some twirls and jumps before she smiled at the kids, "Okay everyone that dress up now." She said as the kids all grasped each other hands with smiles.

 _Everyone's all dressed up today,_

 _Dressed up today, dressed up today,_

 _Everyone's all dressed up today,_

 _All day long._

 _All day long._

 _All day long._

 _Everyone's all dressed up today,_

 _All day long._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old MacDonald Had a Farm**

As the kids cheered after singing Austin turn and pointed, "Josie! Look!"

The kids turn to see Yogi bear holding on to a cake as he was humming and walking toward the kids, "Everyone's eating cake today, cake today, cake today. Ho ho." He laughed as Josie smiled happily.

"Happy Birthday Josie." Yogi added with a smile.

"Thank you." Josie said.

"Make a wish." Minnie said as Josie thought hard before she smiled.

"Yeah, then cut us a piece please. ." The twins said together as the kids laugh while Josie nodded with a smile.

"I wish. . . I wish that every birthday could be as special as this one. ." Josie wished as she blew out the candles with a smile. The kids all cheered as Yogi chuckled.

"Tell you what, why don't I take the cake over to the table and cut you all a piece while you all go and watch the puppet show." Yogi said as the kids cheered as they went to an old tree with a large hole that show a puppet of a old farmer and a person playing the piano.

 ** _Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O._**

 ** _And on this farm he had a psyduck , E-l-E-I-O._**

 ** _With a quack, quack here,_**

 ** _And a quack, quack there,_**

 ** _Here a quack, there a quack,_**

 ** _Ev'rywhere a quack, quack,_**

 ** _Old MacDonald had a farm, E-l-E-I-O._**

 ** _"Do a tepig!" The cheered as the farmer nodded._**

 ** _Old MacDonald had a farm, E-l-E-I-O._**

 ** _And on this farm he had a Tepig, E-l-E-I-O._**

 ** _With an oink, oink here,_**

 ** _And an oink, oink there,_**

 ** _Here an oink, there an oink,_**

 ** _Ev'rywhere an oink, oink,_**

 ** _Quack, quack here,_**

 ** _Quack, quack there,_**

 ** _Here a quack, there a quack,_**

 ** _Ev'rywhere a quack, quack,_**

 ** _Old MacDonald had a farm, E-l-E-I-O._**

Yogi then walked over as he laughed, "Hey everybody, can you guess what this is?" He then made a moo sound. .

"A Giraffe!" Austin yelled with a smile as the kids laughed.

"No, try again. ." Yogi laughed as he made the moo sound again.

"A hippopotamus!" Josie laughed with her friends as Yogi laughed with them.

"No, I give up, you tell them." Yogi said as he pointed to the farmer. .

 _ **Old MacDonald: Old MacDonald had a farm**_

 _ **Kids: E-l-E-I-O.**_

 _ **And on that farm he had a Miltank,**_

 _ **Kids: E-l-E-I-O.**_

"Milk it!" Old MacDonald said as the puppet of the mitank began to sing.

 _ **With a moo, moo here,**_

 _ **And a moo, moo there,**_

 _ **Kids: Here a moo, there a moo,**_

 _ **Ev'rywhere a moo, moo,**_

 _ **Tepig: Oink, oink here,**_

 _ **Oink, oink there,**_

 _ **Kids: Here an oink, there an oink,**_

 _ **Ev'rywhere an oink, oink,**_

 _ **psyduck: Quack, quack here,**_

 _ **Quack, quack there,**_

 _ **Kids: Here a quack, there a quack,**_

 _ **Ev'rywhere a quack, quack,**_

"Come on, Josie!" Old MacDonald said as Josie smiled as she stood up and got in front of her friends as they continue to sing.

 _ **All: Old MacDonald had a farm, E-l-E-I-O.**_

 _ **Kids: MacDonald!**_

The kids all cheered as they laughed when suddenly Max came walking with a smile, "Hey! That's enough of that puppet jazz! Let's go!" He yelled as Austin glared as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What's up hare?!"

"You'll see, everyone line up for looby loo!" Max said as they all begna to dance with smiles on their faces. .

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby light,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

 ** _You put your right hand in,_**

 ** _You put your right hand out,_**

 ** _You give your right hand a_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _And turn yourself about._**

 ** _Oh, here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby light,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

 ** _You put your left hand in,_**

 ** _You put your left hand out,_**

 ** _You give your left hand a_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _And turn yourself about._**

 ** _Oh, here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby light,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

 ** _You put your right foot in,_**

 ** _You put your right foot out,_**

 ** _You give your right foot a_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _And turn yourself about._**

 ** _Oh, here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby Iight,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

 ** _You put your left foot in,_**

 ** _You put your left foot out,_**

 ** _You give your left foot a_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _And turn yourself about._**

 ** _Oh, here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby light,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

 ** _You put your head in,_**

 ** _You put your head out,_**

 ** _You give your head a_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _And turn yourself about._**

 ** _Oh, here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby light,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

 ** _You put your whole self in,_**

 ** _You put your whole self out,_**

 ** _You give your whole self a_**

 ** _Shake, shake, shake,_**

 ** _And turn yourself about._**

 ** _Oh, here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _Here we go looby light,_**

 ** _Here we go looby loo,_**

 ** _All on a Saturday night._**

They all cheered as the song end when suddenly Yogi looked up to see dark clouds were forming, "Uh-oh. ." He said as he pointed to the sky.

"I don't like the look of those clouds." Minnie said . .

"Oh no, not rain. . Not on my birthday!" Josie said sadly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"it couldn't rain here. . Could it?" Austin asked as thunder thundered as the kids all got scared as they ran to Yogi, Minnie and Max huddled in a circle, all of them scared and screaming.

"Here it comes!" Yogi said.

"We mus find cover. This way." Minnie said as they huddle to the left before they screamed when thunder thundered the way they were going. They went back in front as the wind picked up as it blew when suddenly they heard barking.

"It's Pluto!" Josie yelled as Pluto was barking from an entrance of a cave,

Austin ran to Pluto and saw that the cave was cover, "Hey you guys! Come on!" He yelled

"Everyone this way!" Josie yelled as she and her friends ran toward the cave entrance, the only ones that were outside were Yogi and Max as Max looked inside the cave.

"There's no flies in there?"He yelled to Yogi who only shook his head.

"No, just bats. ." Yogi said as Max nodded before got scared as he was about to run away when he saw the thunder thundered again as he gulped before turn back to the cave entrance as Yogi motion him in.

"Okay, okay, Nice bats. Good Bats. ." Max repeated as the kids all screamed when thunder thundered again as they all huddle close to Yogi and to each other in a small circle. .

"Look, I found a lantern." Minnie said as she light up the lantern.

"Wow, this is scary. ." Austin said as the other agreed with him just as thunder thundered again as they all screamed and huddled together.

"Well we all safe now." Minnie said.

"And in the nick of time too." Yogi added as thunder roared again scaring the kids and him.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait." He added as Josie frowned.

"Stupid old rain." She said as Minnie hushed her.

"Now, now, we not going to let a little rain spoil our party right?" Minnie said with a smile before she jumped when thunder roared yet again.

"Right?" Minnie said in a small voice. .

Yogi looked out the cave's entrance as he saw the rain, "Does anyone know any rain song?" He asked as thunder and lighting light the cave's entrance. .

"I-I do. ." Josie said as she walked to the entrance with a small fearful face. .

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Come again another day,**_

 _ **Little Josie wants to play**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Come again another day**_

 _ **Little Josie wants to play,**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

Austin then got beside his sister as he started to sing . .

 _There is thunder there is thunder_

 _Hear it roar hear it roar_

 _Pitter patter raindrops_

 _Pitter patter raindrops_

 _I'm all wet I'm all wet_

 _ **Rain rain go away**_

 _ **Come again another day**_

Max then walked up to the entrance of the cave, "Well, at least there aren't any flies or bats in here." He said with a smile as Uniqua smiled at him.

"No just this one little spider." She said.

"Yeah. .Just one little. . SPIDER!" Max yelled in fright as Uniqua held a small baby spider in her hand.

"Just an eensy weensy one. See?" She said as she held out her hand as Max back up.

"No thank you." He turn and gasped in fright at seeing a spider's web, he ran behind Josie and Austin in a flash.

Uniqua smiled as she walked up to the web and and gently placed the baby spider there as she start to sing a song.

 _The eensy, weensy spider_

 _Went up the water spout_

 _Down came the rain and_

 _Washed the spider out_

 _Out came the sun and_

 _Dried up all the rain and_

 _The eensy, weentsy spider_

 _Went up the spout again_

The kids all cheered as Josie said, "Let's all sing it. "

"Only this time let's make it itsy bitsy. ." Minnie said as the kids all agreed.

 _ **The itsy bitsy spider**_

 _ **Went up the water spout**_

 _ **Down came the rain and**_

 _ **Washed the spider out**_

 _ **Out came the sun and**_

 _ **Dried up all the rain and**_

 _ **The itsy, bitsy spider**_

 _ **Went up the spout again**_

The kids cheered as they all laughed and jumped up and down as they all talked at once before they all screamed in terror when the thunder roared yet again.

"I can't help it you guys! Thunder scares me!" Austin yelled in fright.

"That's okay. . Don't worry. Don't you guys know that thunder is just a big old cloud bumping into each other. ." Yogi said as the thunder roared as the kids and him jumped, "Yeah, but it scares me too." He added.

"But of course, but being scared isn't something to be ashamed of." Minnie said.

"It isn't?" Josie and Uniqua said together.

"No not a all." Minnie said as the kids all smiled as another song came to them. .

 _If you're scared and you know it, hide your eyes,_

 _If you're scared and you know it, hide your eyes,_

 _If you're scared and you know it, then your face will surely show it,_

 _If you're scared and you know it, hide your eyes._

"See scared it okay." Minnie said.

"I guess so, Minnie, but maybe what I really am is sad. . " Josie said. .

 _ **If you're sad and you know it, cry a tear, boo hoo,**_

 _ **If you're sad and you know it, cry a tear, boo hoo,**_

 _ **If you're sad and you know it, then your face will surely show it,**_

 _ **If you're sad and you know it, cry a tear, boo hoo.**_

"Okay for you, but being stuck in here make me plain old angry." Max angrily said.

"Angry?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah, angry what about it?!" Max said angrily. .

 _ **If you're angry and you know it, stomp your feet,**_

 _ **If you're angry and you know it, stomp your feet,**_

 _ **If you're angry and you know it, then your face will surely show it,**_

 _ **If you're angry and you know it, stomp your feet.**_

Yogi went to the entrance of the cave to see that the sun was coming out, "Hey look everybody. The storm is passing." He said as the kids cheered.

"Hey look! The sun out!" Josie said happily as the kids cheered yet again. .

 _ **If you're happy and you know it, shout Hooray! Hooray!**_

 _ **If you're happy and you know it, shout Hooray! Hooray!**_

 _ **If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it,**_

 _ **If you're happy and you know it, shout Hooray! Hooray!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reach for the sky. .

The kids and stuffed animals all got out of the cave as Minnie gasped and pointed up to the sky, "Look up there." She said as she pointed to a beautiful rainbow.

"Oh, it's a rainbow." Yogi said.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Josie said as all the kids gasped in amazement.

"You know, when I was little, I use to think I could reach up into the sky and . ." Josie added as she was talking to Minnie who also reached up to the sky with a smile.

"And put a rainbow in your pocket." Minnie finished Josie's sentence as Josie smiled silly at her.

"I guess I was silly."

"Oh, no not at all. I think everybody want to reach up and touch the sky now and then." Minnie said.

"Yeah, sure, I say go for it." Yogi said as some music began to play as he, Minnie and Max began to dance while the Kids cheered.

 _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_

 _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._

 _Flap your arm, jump up high,_

 _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._

"Come on Josie!" Yogi said as Josie pointed to herself.

"Me? Okay." She said as Austin ran with her as they ran in front of Minnie, Max and Yogi and began to dance. .

 _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_

 _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._

 _Flap your arm, jump up high,_

 _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._

"Okay let's all try, and you too!" Minnie said as she pointed to the readers.

 ** _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_**

 ** _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._**

 ** _Flap your arm, jump up high,_**

 ** _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._**

"Let's go!" Max said as he jumped out of the way as Bugs began to lead his marching band in.

 _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_

 _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._

 _Flap your arm, jump up high,_

 _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._

Bugs sang as he jumped in the air.

 ** _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_**

 ** _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._**

 ** _Flap your arm, jump up high,_**

 ** _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._**

 _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_

 _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._

 _Flap your arm, jump up high,_

 _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._

Tommy, Timmy, Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone all sang as the twins did some dance moves.

 ** _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_**

 ** _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._**

 ** _Flap your arm, jump up high,_**

 ** _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._**

Old MacDonald sang with his stuffed pokemon.

"OH no! Not again!" Max yelled as he heard the familiar buzzing sound of a fly!

 _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_

 _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._

 _Flap your arm, jump up high,_

 _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._

The teapot sang. .

 _Clap your hand, touch your toes,_

 _Turn around and put your fingers on your nose._

 _Flap your arm, jump up high,_

 _Wiggle your fingers and reach for the sky._

They all danced as the band played before ever slowly the band began to play away. . .

The kids cheered as Yogi chuckled with them, "You see how much fun it can be when you reach for your dreams. " He said.

"Oh yes, it was so wonderful, Thank you everyone." Josie said with a smile.

"Your welcome Josie, happy birthday." Tyrone said with a smile.

"Yeah! Happy birthday Josie!" The twins, Uniqua and Pablo said together.

"Happy Birthday." Tasha said as she hugged Josie who hugged her back with a smile.

"Thank you Tasha." Josie said as she let go of Tasha.

The kids all began to say goodbyes as Minnie said, "Do you kids now the way home?"

They all said yeah as they were waving by to Minnie, Yogi, Josie and Austin till they magical disappeared. .

"Hey! Where they'd go?" Josie asked in wonder.

"Where we need to go Josie, home." Minnie said as Austin and Josie both whined as Yogi yawned.

"Oh not yet!" Austin said.

"No! The band still . . " She pointed to where the band had disappeared as well as she sadly looked, "Them too. ."

Minnie nodded as Yogi was slowly falling asleep. .

"What's happening? Everything's fading. . " Josie said as she saw that the once sunshine magical place was going dark. .

"It's time to go home Josie. Right Yogi bear?" Minnie said sadly as she looked at Yogi who was snoring while standing straight. .

"Yogi bear?! Yogi Bear!" Minnie lightly said in his ear as he awoke with a snore as he looked at Minnie and the kids tiredly.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"We can't go let, we got to find Pluto. PLUTO!" Austin yelled as he placed his hands on his mouth to make the yell go farther. .

"Pluto!" Josie said as Pluto came running toward them with something in his mouth.

"Oh look! Look. ." She added as she took the stuffed hare from his mouth, "Even Max has turn back to a stuffed toy. . "

"We'd better go Josie." Minnie said as Josie held on to the stuffed Max Hare with a sad smile.

"Okay. . Lets go. ."

"Uh-oh. . There's one little problem. . Minnie. ." Yogi said.

"What?" Josie asked.

"We don't know our . .address. ." Yogi confessed as Austin was confused.

"What's an 'address'?" He asked.

"It's where you um. . you live." Yogi explained.

"It's our home." Minnie added.

"Do you remember Josie?" Austin asked as Josie smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Mom taught it to me as a song."

 ** _My Name is Josie_** ** _Kangaroo_**

 ** _This is where I live,_**

 ** _1234 Wee Sing Lane,_**

 ** _Any City, USA._**

"Oh good, alright, let's all hold hands." Minnie said as they held each other hand and repeated what Josie had said as the magic began to happen. Pluto ran toward them as the magic transported them back to Josie's bedroom and back into their pajamas.

They let go as Josie and Austin yawned, "We're home! My clothes. ." She said happily.

"Wow! Cool!" Austin said as he looked to see he was back in his pajamas as well.

"Sure, we been at magic time." Yogi said.

"But in real time, it's only been a few minutes. . " Minnie added as she pointed to the the clock that read 10:45 p.m.

"Really cool!" Austin said again as Josie smiled at Minnie and Yogi.

"Thank you Minnie!" She said as she hugged Minnie who hugged back. Austin hugged her as well.

"You welcome Josie." Minnie said.

"And thank you dear old Yogi Bear." Josie said as she hugged him as well with Austin following.

"It was nothing." Yogi said as he hugged Austin.

"This has been the happiest birthday I ever had!" Josie said happily.

"Our pleasure. Now it's time for you two to get in bed." Yogi said.

"Okay." The kids said.

"One last song, Yogi bear." Austin asked with a smile.

"Oh okay, look out there." Yogi said as he pointed to Josie's window to the sky.

"At the stars?" Austin asked as he walked to the window.

"The bright one. Can you sing with me?" Yogi said as he walked beside Austin who nodded.

 ** _Twinkle,Twinkle, Little Star_**

 ** _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_**

 ** _How I wonder what you are._**

 ** _Up above the world so high,_**

Yogi picked up Austin as he carried him to bed. .

 ** _Like a diamond in the sky,_**

 ** _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_**

 ** _How I wonder what you are._**

After that, Austin snuggled close to bed as he fell asleep while Josie kissed Max Hare's stuffed cheek with a smile. She then turn to look at Minnie and Yogi.

"I had a wonderful time Minnie." She said as Minnie smiled.

"I did too, Josie." She said.

They both looked at Yogi who was yawning, "Yogi Bear, it's your turn." Minnie said.

"Will you um, help me too?" He asked as he tiredly kept his eyes open ..

"Of course, Josie and I both will." Minnie said with a giggled.

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear turn around_**

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear touch the ground_**

Josie started to dance like a ballerina with Minnie joining her. .

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear show your shoe_**

 ** _Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear that will do_**

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear go upstairs_**

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear say your prayers_**

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear switch off the light_**

 ** _Teddy Bear Teddy Bear say good night_**

They helped Yogi to where he was sat before as he was snoring away and was fast asleep. .

"Good Night Yogi bear." Josie said as Yogi snored while Minnie giggled before she looked Josie.

"And you too, Josie."

"Okay Minnie. . "

Josie walked to her bed where Pluto was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Pluto, what are you doing here? You belong in Austin's room." She said as Pluto then walked to Austin's room as Yogi started to shrink back to his original size. .

"I learn a lot today Minnie." Josie said as she was taking off her ballerina shoes with a tired smile.

"Oh?" Minnie asked as she sat beside Josie with a smile.

"Uh-uh I learn that when birthday magic is in the air, are the very best time when you share. ." Josie said as she yawned before snuggled close to her pillow as Minnie smiled and tucked her in.

"I guess you did learn something special. . " Minnie said with a smile as she kissed Josie on her forehead with a smile.

"Did you hear that sound Faloo?" Red voice could be heard as Minnie gasped lightly as she turn off Josie's light.

"Oh Red," Faloo said with a giggle.

"No really, love there something mighty strange going on." Red said as Minnie shrunk down to her original size back on the dresser drawer and just in time too, the door opened as Faloo smiled at her sleeping daughter.

She went in and gently tucked her before she went back to Red with a smirk, "Your hearing things Red."

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _Together, together._**

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _The happier we'll be._**

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _Together, together._**

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _The happier we'll be._**

 ** _For your friends are my friends,_**

 ** _And my friends are your friends,_**

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _The happier we'll be._**

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _Together, together._**

 ** _The more we sing together,_**

 ** _The happier we'll be._**

 ** _The End. ._**


End file.
